In certain circumstances, the amount of oxygen present in an enclosed space can reach undesirably low levels, e.g., in crowded, relatively air-tight enclosures such as elevators, buses, passenger compartments in airplanes and trains, and conference rooms. This problem can be very serious where other harmful gases are present in the enclosed space, e.g., carbon monoxide in a garage or basement of a home.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method which can be used to augment the amount of oxygen in an enclosed space when the oxygen level reaches a predetermined minimum. It would be advantageous if such an apparatus utilized relatively simple components, thereby making the apparatus relatively low in cost and enabling the source of the oxygen to be changed out quickly and easily when it is exhausted.